Gray Area
by Celleoid
Summary: Elsa comes out to her parents. It was a mistake right from the start. Her parents being disgusted by her preference of women over men was bad enough, but Anna. What would Anna think? elsanna, rated T for language and suggestive themes
1. Run

She laid on her orange-yellow bed sheets with her arms sprawled out on either side of her body in a haphazard manner. A jet of air flew out of her mouth and propelled a stray strand of strawberry-blonde hair back into place. Her closed eyes slowly opened as she raised her iPod to her face, selecting a different song to play. She was growing sick of listening to Green Day on endless repeat. Of course, the only reason she was listening to the song in the first place was because her boyfriend, Kristoff, had given her one of their albums as a Valentine's Day gift. She wanted to somehow convince her ears that what she was listening to didn't have the ability to put her to sleep faster than morning lectures on Mondays.

Anna sat up with a yawn accompanied by a stretch. She hummed with satisfaction as she felt her muscles warm and her back unwind. It'd been an eventless day. The girl's past eight hours had consisted of lounging around the house and sneaking bags of chips upstairs—bags that she knew belonged to her father. She chuckled as she imagined her father's face growing red and his nostrils flaring when he finds out that his gluttonous daughter had once again stolen his food.

Just as the silky voice of Idina Menzel started to fade when the song on her iPod was nearing its end, Anna heard the breaking of glass and a loud thud. She jumped at the noise and pulled her earbuds out.

_What's going on?_

The girl scampered over to her door and yanked at the knob. The sound of her feet hitting hardwood stairs echoed throughout the ghostly silent house. She hurried into the kitchen, and her eyes widened at the scene before her.

The remnants of a broken wine glass lay in a puddle of white wine. Her mother, the one guilty of the mess, had both of her hands clasped over her mouth, her eyes betraying her shock. Her father stood at her mother's side and bore an unreadable gaze unto a figure standing before him. The figure had its head down; it's hands at its chest. Platinum blond bangs curtained its face, hiding the expression of its bearer.

"Elsa?" Anna cautiously stepped forward. "What's wrong, guys? Did someone break the glass or something?"

For what seemed like forever, no one paid heed to the younger sister, not until her father turned his head to direct his gaze at Anna. However, just as his mouth opened to speak, Elsa brushed past her sister and ran out the house, leaving an open door and questioning eyes in her stead.

* * *

_Shit, shit, shit! Why did you ever drink the wine?! You know that wine gives you a serious case of blabbermouth! You just had to go and come out to your homophobic parents, didn't you? Granted, keeping everything wrapped up was frustrating, no it was agony even. But whatever made you think that revealing that you practically drool over every curve of a breast and gape at every glimpse of soft, slender legs would be any better? Now, your life is definitely going to change for the worse. And Anna. _She gulped. _What will Anna think? _

Her eyebrows knitted in frustration as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her cheek. Elsa was out of breath. It'd been a while since she had had any sort of vigorous exercise, what with her staying cooped up in her room and studying practically 24/7. Fortunately, her destination was not far off as she could see the nearby park's playground just ahead. She pushed her legs forward, determined to reach a place where she could finally rest. This park was her only safe haven.

As she slowed down to a walk when she neared the swings, Elsa spotted a familiar face. A small boy with hair sticking out in every-which-way squealed in delight when he caught sight of Elsa. He bounded for her and upon reaching her, wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Olaf… what are you doing here?" Elsa was not in any sort of a mood to make conversation with others; however, she could make exceptions for the boy. She'd known him well enough from babysitting him for a year to know that he couldn't possibly add to her stress. Icy blue eyes glanced up, searching for Olaf's mother.

"Olaf, where is your mom? Is she around, or did you come here by yourself again?" The boy had a habit it running off by himself. Elsa swore that one day; it would backfire on the kid when he ended up getting lost or kidnapped.

The ends of Olaf's lips lifted in a smile. "You just looked like you needed a warm hug Elsa, so I gave you one!" he piped.

Before Elsa could respond, she noticed Olaf's mother hastily walking towards them. She looked at Elsa with eyes bearing apologies and took Olaf's hand, guiding him back towards their little apartment across the street. The boy turned his head back to give his babysitter one last smile and wave before skipping back home with his mother.

"Adorable as always isn't he?" Startled by the voice, Elsa looked to her right. What greeted her was a rather disheveled looking Anna. Her signature braids were slipping out of order, and her hoodie looked like it was put on in a hurry. Her running shorts were riding up, revealing a tantalizing, freckled upper thigh. Elsa gulped.

"I-umm, you okay? I mean, after everything that happened, are you alright? Like, you didn't get cut by any glass, did you?" The strawberry-blonde's face contorted with worry for her sibling, and she took a few steps closer, stopping a foot away from her sister.

Elsa glanced at her hands. "Yes. I... I'm fine. I didn't touch any glass." Silence enclosed the two, and Elsa found the atmosphere to be almost suffocating. She played with the thought of tailing it once more when she felt a gentle grip on her wrist. Elsa fought the urge to yelp in surprise. Instead, she glanced up.

Anna's turquoise pupils were dark with worry. She bit her bottom lip, then brought her eyes up to meet her sister's once again.

"I heard from papa about what you told them. And um, although he didn't really say anything, it didn't look like he was really thrilled. Mama too, she definitely was less than thrilled to find out. Oh! But, that doesn't mean that I'm not thrilled! Wait, no. What I mean to say is that it's totally okay with me. I mean what's wrong with liking girls? As long as you love who you love I think it should be okay, and…" She sighed and tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. Elsa couldn't help but giggle at the ramble of words that came storming from Anna's mouth and at how adorable her sister was.

"Thanks, Anna." Elsa relaxed, and for the first time since she left the house, felt safe. There was a pause before Elsa questioned, "You... you're not surprised or… disgusted by me?" She removed Anna's hand from her wrist, suddenly aware of the situation once more, and opened up the gap between them.

Though hurt by the gesture Elsa gave her, Anna was undeterred. She lunged at Elsa, nearly knocking all the breath out of the older girl; her arms slip around Elsa's back, holding her in place, not allowing escape as an option. Elsa's breath hitched at the sudden physical closeness. It'd been years since Anna had last hugged her.

"Oh no, you are _not _running away again! And of course I'm not disgusted!" Anna's grip tightened, and she leaned her forehead against her sister's shoulder. "I could never be disgusted by you" she whispered into Elsa's shirt. Elsa brought her arms around the small of Anna's back, leaning her cheek on her sister's silky hair. She smelled of dandelions and sun.

"After all, we're sisters. And no matter what mama and papa say, I will be right here." Anna's pink lips curled in a child-like smile as she snuggled closer into Elsa, grateful for her sister's closeness. It'd been too long.

* * *

**AN: Well, I wonder if anyone actually stayed throughout that train-wreck. If you did, I congratulate you on your perseverance. You've got a lot; that's for sure. Thanks, and take care. I will update this soon J. **


	2. Spilled Milk

**EDIT: Sorry to those who viewed the unedited version of this that was posted a few minutes prior. I'd forgotten a few important details and had to edit this chapter accordingly.**

She's always known that Elsa was somehow… different from most girls. It wasn't that Elsa never was in any relationship during her middle or high school years. It wasn't that Elsa's face would show not even a faint sign of interest whenever Anna rambled on and on about all the cute guys in school. No, it was something else. Elsa was a good different. She was smart; not only was Elsa book-smart, but the girl always had an air of knowing about her. She wasn't like the other girls. Maybe it was because Elsa had always been different that Anna was hardly surprised about the fact that Elsa had… a preference for girls. Rather, that fact made perfect sense.

* * *

Elsa made her way downstairs from her room, not bothering to check her sister's room on the way down. She could easily identify Anna's footsteps thumping away in the kitchen as she presumably prepared her breakfast. The blonde let her mind wander to the events of the previous day on her way down.

* * *

After finally separating from her reassuring embrace with Anna and clearing her mind a little, Elsa had decided that she didn't want to return home. No, she definitely didn't want to face their parents. In fact, Elsa had proposed that the two sisters spend the night away from home. Knowing that her sister was going to continue running away from her problems just as she always had, Anna urged her to return home. It was absolutely insane to suggest sleeping through the night on a park bench, and it surprised Anna that her usually logical sister had even come up with such an idea. She must've been scared to death.

"Elsa, I hope you don't expect me to just leave you here to spend the night." Anna crossed her arms and huffed out a breath. Her sister was being unreasonable.

Elsa's eyes darted left and right, giving hints of her unease and hesitation. "The cold never bothered me much. It'll be fine, Anna." Although the cold didn't bother her, Elsa clutched her hands to her chest. "I… don't really want to go back home yet."

Just like her sister, Elsa could be so goddamn stubborn. However, no matter how difficult the task would be, Anna knew that she had to somehow drag the blonde back home. How this was going to happen, Anna didn't know. But, it was going to happen somehow. She would even go as far as to literally wrestle Elsa back through their doorway if need be.

"I know the cold doesn't bother _you_, but I for one am freezing my butt of here. Come on Elsa, _please_ come back home. I'm not leaving until you agree." Anna stood her ground. This was her plan. She would wait it out. Of course, it was not one of her brightest plans, but at the moment, nothing else came to the younger girl's mind.

Elsa's eyes travelled to meet Anna's. They were dark blue, deep in thought. Those eyes closed for a moment while a slight sigh escaped through Elsa's nostrils. When she raised her eyelids once again, there was no inner turmoil apparent anymore. The blonde made up her mind.

"Fine, but just give me a few moments. I need to prepare." She leaned her head on her sister's shoulder, seeking comfort. Without a moment's hesitation, Anna leaned back into Elsa and weaved her fingers through her sister's bangs. Giving a soft hum, Elsa relaxed her shoulders, the last of her energy drained from her body.

Her stomach was tied in a thousand knots. It was obvious what was going to happen once she returned; there were going to be many questions asked. And Elsa wanted to do nothing more than to just go to sleep.

* * *

Looking up from the dining table and away from her phone screen, Anna gave a cute wave to her sister. After swallowing the last of her Apple Jacks, she pulled back the seat next to her, beckoning Elsa to sit. Immediately, Elsa's lips curled up in a lopsided grin, and she made her way over to the seat.

"Morning! Gee, were you lucky they weren't awake yesterday night. I swear I'm at least half deaf. Yeesh, were Mama and Papa pissed that we didn't get back till midnight. You owe me one for taking one of their howlers first thing in the morning for you. Anyway, Mama and Papa will be back in a bit. I think they went over to the neighbor's house." Anna scrunched up her hands and tapped her fists against one another; god she looked adorable when she did that. "And guess what?" It looked as if she couldn't contain herself any longer. From seeing the display of excitement that was currently her sister, Elsa could guess.

"They… aren't planning on kicking me out?" There was hesitation in the blonde's voice, but hope managed outweighed it.

"Yesss!" Anna's body wriggled side to side as she triumphantly giggled. "I told you there was nothing to worry about. In the end, they wouldn't kick out their daughter no matter how much they didn't like the idea of you being with girls. I mean, if my daughter suddenly admitted she was gay, I'd be shocked too—not that it's a bad thing, but you know I would be surprised, you know, having thought my whole life that I would end up with grandchildren and all—not that you couldn't adopt, or get a donor, or—" Anna was stopped from her excessive brain-farting by a slim index finger pressing against her lips.

"Alright, I get it Anna." Though her tone was stern, but her eyes were smiling. That's what Anna always loved about Elsa. Her eyes were just the most expressive organs (god, was Anna poetic) that she had ever seen. A giggle managed to escape through Anna's obstructed mouth, causing a rather… flatulence-like noise.

Both girls' eyes widened at the unexpected sound, and both burst into laughter, Anna with her arms clenching at her sides, and Elsa using the hand previously covering Anna's mouth to now cover her own. When the laughter died down, and the two were left a little breathless, Anna leaned forward, her face now only a few inches away from her sister's.

Elsa froze. She glanced at Anna's eyes, then down to her lips, then back up to her eyes. There was a smirk planted on her redhead sister's face, and her eyes were narrowed in an almost seductive manner, and Elsa gulped when she realized that a pool of warmth had started collecting below her stomach. "Wh-what is it, Anna?" The blonde managed to choke out her question, and at this, Anna's smirk grew even wider. In an all too excited tone of voice, her sister boomed in a sing-song voice, "Now, it's question-asking time!"

* * *

"Anna! Don't use such vulgar language! You'd think that Mama's lectures would've at least taken an edge off of your need to say… those words."

Anna rolled her eyes, leaning her back against the wooden chair and pouting her lips. Her eyebrow arched, and she crossed her arms. The younger girl had succeeded in coercing Elsa into answering questions regarding her newly-revealed sexuality. And, she managed to find out a lot. She was learning about a new side of her sister she never knew existed, and that in itself was awfully exciting. However, she'd hit a dead-end with her most recently brought-up query. "You're avoiding the question." The older girl coughed, and she swooshed the milk in her glass around, trying to think of ways to avoid answering.

"Elsa, you pinky-swore. And don't you even dare think that just 'cause we're both adults, it's okay for you to break the sacred promising of our pinkies." She raised her right pinky up as if to emphasize her point, causing Elsa to pause before finally opening her mouth.

"Fine. I... did in fact make love with a girl once." Her answer was curt, and she raised her glass to elegantly sip her milk before placing the glass back in front of her on the table.

Anna cringed at her sister's word choice. She always hated the term "make love". But, such displeasure at the term was outweighed by her newly gained knowledge of her sister's personal life. Needless to say, Anna wasn't quite expecting the answer she received. She never knew that Elsa had it in her. Not to say that her sister was unattractive (rather, she was far from that), but it never struck Anna that Elsa was… seeing anyone. Her eyebrows knitted.

"Hmmm… who is this "girl"? Is it anyone I know? Wait, are you still dating her?" Again, Anna had moved into an amazingly close proximity of Elsa's face, and the blonde allowed herself to lean back in response to Anna slowly closing in on her personal space once again.

Her eyes darted around in the familiar fashion they always darted around. "I never dated anyone before, Anna. For all I know, that girl could be living in Germany right now. I honestly wasn't even planning on sleeping with her, but I guess it was just alcohol making decisions for me yet again."

"Oh." Relief flooded over Anna. However, one question was still left unanswered. "Wait, you still didn't tell me who this girl was." She inattentively wrapped her fingers around Elsa's drink, and raised the glass to her mouth, gulping down the milk absentmindedly while waiting for her sister's answer.

Elsa looked away, cleared her throat in an attempt to stall, but faced the inevitable, and bunched her fists up. "It was…" She bit the corner of her bottom lip "Rapunzel."

In less than a second, Elsa was soaked from her face down in 2% fat free milk. Apparently, Anna didn't take it as well as Elsa would've hoped. One of the blonde's eyes opened slightly, glancing timidly at her sister. Anna used the back of her hand to wipe away some remaining drops of milk from her chin before letting out a subdued, "Our cousin?"

* * *

**AN: I apologize for saying that I would upload the next chapter "soon". That obviously was a lie. However, worry not! I am a woman of complete honestly when I say that I am planning on finishing this story 100%. Do not fear, for I will not leave you guys hanging! On a side note, there will be more Elsanna fluff next chapter, so just stay patient with me please; I assure you it will _probably_ be worth it. *btw guys, don't think that the homophobic parents thing isn't going to cause any problems, just sayin'***


	3. Not So Bad

"She what?" Kristoff's eyebrows nearly met with his hairline as he abruptly interrupted his babbling girlfriend. As usual, the hyperactive strawberry blonde was talking at nearly a hundred miles an hour, and it was almost impossible to make out her sentences. The burly blonde did however manage to catch onto a few words such as "gay", "cousin", and "sex". He was dumbfounded and honestly a little concerned.

Anna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while leaning back into the large window pane inside of a Starbucks café. The couple was on another one of their usual after-school coffee dates. Well, it was more of a hot chocolate and protein shake date, as the two rarely even ordered anything other than those two items from the café.

"I knew you weren't listening. Jeez, pay attention next time. Anyway, what I basically said was that Elsa came out as a lesbian a few days ago. And that was pretty much a good thing—a great thing actually! I mean, we actually talked together and had an actual conversation after I got her to finally calm down and come back home after she practically sprinted out the door. God knows when the last time that happened was. But the point is, we talked the next day, and I was asking her questions. And I was curious about if she dated anyone, 'cause you know. Anyway, I found out that Elsa had sex with Rapunzel, and afterwards, I didn't really know what to say. She sort of just excused herself saying she had to get to class, and we kind of haven't talked since then." She took a gulp of air and exhaled slowly, recomposing herself as her blonde companion stared at her with knitted eyebrows.

Kristoff held up his hand and prompted Anna to give him a second to absorb everything. After thinking it through, he offered, "Okay that was a shitload of information. But what I'm getting from you is that you and Elsa need to talk." Kristoff took a sip of his shake, and seeing that his girlfriend was huffing a sigh of anguish, he put a loving hand on her head. His lips curled up into a soft smile as he watched Anna slowly regain her breath, and he leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips. "I know you can—"

"Gahh!" A squawk came out of Anna as she noticed the time on clock on the wall. She turned quickly to gather her things as she casted Kristoff an apologetic smile. "You're right, Kristoff. I need to talk to Elsa, and I know just how to get past that stupid barrier she's trying to bring back between us. I need to go now though. Bye, thanks!" She turned to run towards the parking lot and into her Camry when her foot caught onto the leg of her chair and she stumbled. Letting out a weak chuckle, her head turned once more to face Kristoff, and she gave a small wave. "Bye", she uttered another time, before bursting through the glass doors.

Anna sighed; she felt guilty for practically ditching Kristoff, but she had a very valid reason to. She needed to get back home before Elsa did. She knew that her older sister's last class ended about ten minutes ago at five, and she needed to beat her to her room before then. She didn't need another locked door like the one she was forced to face last night when Elsa pretended to be asleep in bed when it was pretty obvious she was just keen on not coming face-to-face with Anna.

* * *

After arriving in front of the house, Anna made sure to park the car in the garage so as to not give any hints about her presence inside the house. That'd just warn Elsa beforehand. When trying to confront Elsa, one needed to hide all traces of evidence; it was like trying to hunt down a wild animal. Taking nimble steps, Anna quickly hid herself from view, opting to lie down on the couch. The couch faced away from the front entrance, obstructing the view of the jumpy strawberry blonde from the front entrance. Almost on cue, the front door swung open, and the sound of sneakers hitting the ground echoed throughout the house.

* * *

Elsa heaved a sigh and plunked her messenger bag onto the floor where it would sit temporarily as the older sister got settled. She made her way towards the living room, attempting to weave her way into the kitchen for a quick drink before heading back upstairs and into her room; however, she was definitely not expecting what would happen once she neared the couch.

A wild tuft of red hair lunged at her and encircled Elsa with a death grip around her waist.

"What the—Anna?!" Elsa stood still, unable to move in the arms of her sister. Despite Anna's slim appearance, the girl was as strong as a body-builder.

Anna turned her head up at Elsa. A look of determination and slight frustration was plainly displayed on her freckled face. "Alright, look here, Elsa. You haven't talked to me in like two days. Don't give me the bullshit excuse of having 'too much work'; we both know that you finish all of your work at school!" With a slight inhale of breath and what seemed to be a moment of contemplation, Anna continued, "Why are you shutting me out?" Her eyes were pleading for an answer, and Elsa had to suppress a whimper at the sight.

The younger sister's eyes narrowed. "It has to do with what happened with Rapunzel, doesn't it?" Although Elsa knew it was coming, she couldn't help but stiffen at Anna's question. She had to turn her head away.

"Oh my god, Elsa! Did you think I actually gave a shit about that?" Anna sighed exasperatedly. "Elsa, I don't really care. Look at me." With just her words, Anna made Elsa finally meet her eyes again. A mixture of disbelief and relief was evident in those icy blue orbs.

"R-really? Don't you think it's sick? Or-or immoral?" Elsa's voice came out only as a squeak, and Anna couldn't help but rest her hand on her sister's cheek.

"Elsa, what I think doesn't really matter that much. And you are an adult. Not to mention you were drunk. If this was the reason for avoiding me, you really shouldn't be afraid. I'll accept you regardless of what weird shit you get yourself into." The two sisters giggled, and the tension in the heavy atmosphere finally died down a bit. Elsa nuzzled her cheek into her sister's palm, grateful for the comforting touch of her sister's skin.

"Thanks Anna." She didn't know what else to say, so Elsa just left it at that.

The strawberry blonde's eyes rolled, and she let out a scoff. "It's the least I can do—I am the world's best sister after all." Her hands dropped, and she subtly intertwined her fingers with Elsa's.

"You are such a dork." Elsa's gaze was condescending, but her eyes were giving away signs of almost-masked mirth. Huffing a puff of air, Elsa almost choked when she felt a light sensation brush against her left cheek. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull as she watched her sister slink back down onto the balls of her feet.

"I'll let you off the hook for ignoring me for now. I have to do my homework though, so later Els!" With a playful smirk, Anna bounded upstairs to her room, and a quite click of her door shutting followed.

Elsa raised her hand to touch where Anna's soft lips had just occupied a few seconds prior, and she could feel a slight dampness on her cheek. _Does this mean that… I have a chance?_

* * *

**AN: I know many of you probably want to kill me right now... I sort of kind of put off updating for three months after all. And I give you every right to come into my house and murder me in my sleep. However, I must plague you guys with an important question ,so let's put off my death for now, yeah? What are your guys' opinions on me upping the rating to an M and including some light smut in the future? Yay or nay? **


	4. Shower Me

Her father's stare, though stern, held affection for his daughter. Despite her father's off-putting suggestion, Elsa had to keep in mind that he was doing this for her sake. No matter how ridiculous and completely ludicrous the things that came out of his mouth were, Elsa had to bite her tongue. Her father loved her. That was the only thing holding Elsa's sour retort back.

"I know that you might be against this, Elsa. I completely understand. But please at least try to understand that when I tell you that it might be nice to go out a little more. Socialize with your classmates." Ouch. "Maybe then, you will be able to meet the right guy. You don't have to live like this, Elsa." Now, it really wasn't fair to expect a person to respond to that with a mild temper, but Elsa gave her father something close to that. He laid a (what Elsa supposed was supposed to be) comforting hand on his daughter's slumped shoulder. It took all of the pale-skinned girl's might not to just shrug it off. Instead a forced smile was directed at the father; a smile that didn't reach Elsa's eyes.

"Yeah, maybe dad… But for now I think I'm going to go upstairs. Finals are coming up." She ignored the heavy sigh that her father heaved at her excuse. Without a second glance at him, the girl rushed upstairs, clutching the handrail tightly as she ran up; her knuckles managed to turn white. Not that the color was far off from her normal skin tone anyway.

What Anna mentioned before was right. Their parents were allowing the blonde to stay home because Elsa was their beloved daughter. However, the older daughter guessed that being a beloved daughter also warrants unwanted advice_. I know they love me, but when will it get through their thick skulls that change doesn't come so easily?!... No. _She shook her head. _It's my fault that they found out about it anyway. I should actually be grateful the most they're trying to do is convert me. Rather, it was to be expected._

Elsa made her way down the hallway towards her own room, but upon passing Anna's room, she paused. Would it be too much to go in and see her? The blonde's eyes darted to and fro while her hand remained suspended in the air, held up in front of Anna's door where she hesitated to knock.

Not a second later, the platinum blonde's thoughts were interrupted when the door flung open, and her sister nearly collided into her.

"Whoa! Elsa, how long have you been out here?" Anna stood in front of her sister, clad in nothing but a sports bra and a pair of very… well-fitting boy shorts. Elsa gulped.

Anna bent down to meet her older sister's eyes. "Yoohoo, I'm up here." She let out a giggle, and Elsa swore that her face lit up like a Christmas light right then and there_. At least try not to be too much of a creep? God knows what kind of a face you were making at her. _Elsa gave herself a mental slap to the face and found her voice before Anna would start to think that she was related to a lunatic.

The blonde wrung her hands purely out of habit. "I just wanted to come and talk with you, since you know, it's been a while." She let out a lopsided grin. It was a new thing, this regained closeness with Anna, and Elsa didn't want to push it in case Anna might be troubled with the sudden appearance of a clingy sister.

Luckily, Anna's face almost sparkled with surprise (the good kind), and she gave a little bounce at the older girl's words. "Geez, of course we can Els! Just let me take a quick shower first. I probably reek of sweat since I just got back from practice." Elsa begged to differ. Anna smelled amazing. There was the smell of sweat, but it was Anna-sweat. And Anna-sweat definitely was not stinky sweat. Thankfully, the blonde stopped herself before admitting to that thought. The strawberry-blonde rocked on her heals before continuing. "But uh, I'll be right back in like ten minutes, so just make yourself comfy?" With that, the younger girl skipped to the shower, and not long after, Elsa could hear the sound of the faucet turning on.

With a sigh (of relief or disappointment, Elsa didn't know), the older sister allowed herself into Anna's room and plopped onto her downy bed. The room was illuminated with the afternoon sun which was already lingering close to the horizon. Autumn was nearing its end, and with it came the shorter days that winter brought.

Elsa's back hit the mattress as she fell into her thoughts. Her mind wandered to what happened the day before, of the kiss on the cheek that she received from Anna. Her sister's lips were oh-so-soft. Yet, they weren't too full or too thin; they were just right. They were cute and small and just… Elsa just really, really liked them against her skin. _Sisters give each-other kisses now and then right? _She shifted and turned onto her right side. _But no one I know acts that intimate with their sibling normally. _She turned onto her left side. _You barely know anyone. _She flopped her face onto Anna's pillow. _Shut up. _She gave an exasperated groan into the pillow.

"Hey sis, not going to maul my bed, are you?' Cuz if you are, I'm pretty sure you'll need my permission first." Elsa's face lifted up, and her eyes were met with a fresh-out-of-the-shower-Anna. Said girl was currently drying her hair with a small white towel. The younger girl sat herself right next to her sister on the bed.

A smirk found itself on Elsa's face. "Nope, your pillow's safe. I haven't really developed an appetite for polyester quite yet." Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You dork." She ruffled her hair with the towel, sending droplets propelling off from her mane.

"Hey, easy there. With you moving around like that, I'm getting soaked here!" A chuckle fell from Elsa's mouth, but she immediately halted when she saw the face on her sister.

With a slack jaw and eyes nearly popping out of her sockets, Anna started choking on her words. "Uh.. oh. Yeah, right. Um, sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you wet. Wait, I didn't mean it that way…uh…"

_Oh my god, she's getting flustered. Should I try going a little further just to see what'll happen?_

Elsa leaned just the slightest bit towards Anna and said in what she hoped to be a low, seductive voice, "Oh no, don't worry about it. I don't mind getting a little damp every so often." From the look on Anna's poor, red, freckled face, Elsa would say that she did a good job.

Not being able to hold back her laughter anymore, Elsa let a small giggle escape. Then another, and another, until she was nearly clutching at her stomach while cackling so much that she was afraid she wouldn't be able to breath.

Anna nearly pounced on Elsa and strangled the girl with her sheets. But instead, she just sat herself on top of her sister's stomach and started whacking her with her pillow. Bless the poor thing; it'd already been through so much that day.

"Agh, stop! Stop Anna! I'm pfft—I'm sorry! Ahhahah—Umph!" The blonde received another soft hit to the head and finally fell silent. Well, almost. She was still trying to hold back a few rebellious giggles by the looks of it.

The more fiery of the two siblings "hmph"ed and gave a—what Elsa assumed was supposed to be—frightening glare which really came off more as an adorable pout. "You are such a stinker."

Elsa trailed her hand up and down her sister's thigh and noticed Anna's eyes droop and felt Anna's body tremble underneath her touch. It was probably because of how cold the room was—Elsa told herself. "But you love it when I'm being a stinker."

Anna let out an animal-like groan and slumped forward, her forehead hitting a chuckling Elsa's chest. She couldn't really disagree with that statement…

**AN: Alright sorry for the obscenely late update. I know. I am a horrible person. I will be able to update faster since I'm currently visiting family in another country, meaning that I really don't have much else to do with no consistent internet connection other than write this. With that, I can promise another update within the next week or so :D. Regarding the rating change, I've decided that yes, there will be an upping of the rating—just not yet. The rating will change from T to M when I see fit. Please do note that this does mean that there will be smut in future chapters. I will, however, not turn this into purely a smut fic. I really value my plot and fluff, and while smut will play a part, it will not take center-stage ****J****. Thank you all for reading, and please review! I love to read what you guys feel about the story, and tbh, it's one of the most exciting things during the day to see all the e-mails pop up, telling me I have a new review.**


	5. Hey Mister, She's My Sister

"You, my friend, are in deep shit." The redheaded man took another mammoth sip of his espresso, and Kristoff cringed at the sight while wondering how his friend could stomach nearly inhaling the bitter drink. The two men had met together in Kristoff and Anna's usual date spot per request of the blond.

"Look Hans, I know that you think of Anna as some conniving fox, but she'd never do that to me. I've never even seen her so much as take a look at any other guy." The burly blond heaved a defeated sigh and slumped down in his seat. "Maybe she's getting bored of me. Heaven knows that's happened with every other girl. I don't know; I guess I just thought that Anna would be different. But no matter how I twist it around in my head, I know she's been distracted whenever we're together lately. It's always about her sister every time we talk. 'Elsa' this, 'Elsa' that." The blond man scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know what to do, Hans."

Hans rested his arms on the table between the two and placed a comforting hand on his companion's arm. "Hey, calm down. Geez Kris, didn't know you were freaking out this much." His face morphed into one of understanding as his thumb circled around lazily on Kristoff's forearm and consciously traced over the toned muscle beneath Kristoff's skin. He pondered about just what to say to his conflicted friend when an idea struck.

"How about you go and have a house date—at Anna's house." He nearly choked on the vile name. "See what's happening at home; if she keeps talking about Elsa, maybe some family shit is going on. I know for a fact that you aren't the reason that Anna's been distracted. Hell, I'm popular as fuck, and I still think that you're more interesting than _all_ the sexy-ass girls who cling to me."

Kristoff scoffed and smacked the redhead's hand away. "Thanks for the compliment, but I think that your enormous ego managed to kill your statement." The two chuckled, and Kristoff's face grew determined."But really, thanks Hans. I can always rely on your advice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to plan." The familiar lopsided grin that always put Han's mind at ease appeared. It was just too bad that this time, the smile only brought upon a sense of frustration and unease within the usually ever-calm man. He waved goodbye to Kristoff and finished off his coffee, tossing the empty cup into the trash angrily while making his own exit out of the café.

* * *

Elsa slammed the refrigerator door behind her as she sauntered into the living room with a cold glass of milk in one hand and a novel in the other. She'd planned on getting some reading in that Saturday afternoon since it'd been a while. Recently, her mind was too plagued with thoughts of Anna that she couldn't exactly focus her thoughts on anything else. It was only because Anna was currently out that Elsa could settle down enough to relax and do some long overdue reading.

The platinum blonde barely got past reading a page when the front door opened and the voices of her sister and her boyfriend streamed into the building._ So much for trying to read in peace. _Elsa heaved a sigh and stood to leave for her room, not really enjoying being reminded that her sister was indeed already taken. _Not that you have that much more of a chance if she wasn't…_

Before Elsa could finish her journey upstairs, she was met with the couple walking into the living room, hand-in-hand. Hey eyes knew what her priorities were and without hesitation, scanned the strawberry-blonde's body. Anna was wearing a loose white tank with some obscure band logo tucked into a pair of baby blue high-rise jeans (which, by the way, hugged her hips oh-so deliciously). Elsa forced herself to tear her eyes away from Anna before getting caught ogling her baby sister and instead rested her eyes on Kristoff. He was dressed in a pair of sports shorts and an ordinary red tee-shirt. Nothing worthy of note, Elsa noted. Though the older girl really shouldn't judge since she herself was only clad in a black tank-top and grey shorts.

Elsa's eyes flicked back to look at Anna when the strawberry blonde started talking.

"Oh, hey Els! Kristoff came over to hang out. We're gonna watch a movie together in here if that's alright with you." Elsa's eyebrow nearly twitched in annoyance as she continued to watch the couple walk with their fingers entwined to the couch she previously occupied before she realized that she had been asked a question. She sputtered.

"Oh uh, that's fine. I was actually planning on leaving just now, so you guys enjoy." Before she even took a step, her sister's voice interrupted her again. This time it sounded a bit distressed.

"Wait, Elsa! Do you want to watch with us? I mean, we've got enough popcorn to spare, and it's not like the couch isn't big enough for the three of us…" Elsa turned to see a solemn Anna twiddling her thumbs—one of her habits that'd come out when she was nervous.

Not wanting to be the cause of Anna's distress, Elsa considered staying. She weighed the pros and cons. The pros: Being able to be near Anna, being able to talk to Anna, being able to share popcorn with Anna, being able to watch a movie with Anna… The cons: _He_ was here. Elsa shrugged. The pros far outweighed the cons, and she made her way over to the couch, sitting beside Anna on her left while Kristoff was seated on Anna's right.

"Sure, I'll watch with you. What's playing tonight?" Anna's face brightened by 210%.

"I was thinking Tangled while Kristoff here would rather watch The Pacifier." Anna clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "How about you be the tie-breaker, sis?" Anna nudged Elsa gently on her side while the older girl chuckled at her sister's suggestion.

"Well, Tangled has always held a special place in my heart." The platinum blonde lazily slurred the words, but in reality, she honestly did love the movie. It took nearly half a year for her to be able to get all of the songs out of her head.

Obviously, Elsa had made the right choice, as Anna let out an excited 'Hah!' at Kristoff's displeased reaction to Elsa's choice and jumped from the couch to find the disc on the disc shelf. It only took a few seconds to locate the movie, and the strawberry blonde hopped over to the player set below the flat screen, kneeling down to insert the disc. Elsa stared daggers as she watched Kristoff's eyes widen at the sight of Anna waving her butt in the air and seemingly putting on a display, but the older sister couldn't help it when her own eyes started to wander as well.

Oblivious to what was going on behind her, Anna returned to her seat on the couch only to make a loud exclamation when she realized that she didn't pop any popcorn yet and excused herself to the kitchen to do so with haste. This left the two remaining movie-watchers in awkward silence as the movie began without Anna.

Elsa fidgeted on her seat while Kristoff raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck. However, not being able to bear the quite any longer, the burly blond spoke up. "So, how are things going?"

Elsa jumped at her sister's boyfriend's voice, not expecting for him to talk to her, but she quickly recovered. "Things are fine. How about you?"

Kristoff nodded, accepting Elsa's curt response. "They're okay. I mean, it could be better, but things aren't that bad."

The conversation came to an abrupt end, and the two were once again left in uncomfortable silence. Just when things were starting to feel unbearable, Anna returned with an enormous bag of butter-flavored popcorn and plopped into the middle of the couch.

She leaned over to Elsa and whispered, "What'd I miss?" Elsa caught sight of Kristoff with an irritated expression on his face but chose to ignore him. "Not much; you were only gone for what? Three minutes?" With that Anna quieted again and took a handful of popcorn and proceeded to stuff her face.

* * *

It was about halfway through the movie when it had been very obviously clear to Kristoff that Anna didn't have any plans to scoot any closer to him at all. His girlfriend was currently feeding her sister popcorn, and the two were giggling like young schoolgirls with their faces too close together for comfort. The large teen folded his arms and tried to refocus his attention on the television screen instead of on the two girls to his left.

He knew it was stupid, but he felt jealous of the older girl. She was practically stealing his girlfriend right in front of his face! Then again, maybe that's what siblings behaved like. Kristoff wouldn't know, having had grown up with no siblings. Still, was it normal for sisters to be this… clingy? Against his better judgment, Kristoff subtly looked at the girls again without turning his head.

Anna was now leaning her head on Elsa's shoulder; their sides were nearly morphing together with how close they were sitting next to each other. There was even a nearly two-foot gap in between him and the other two girls. When he caught sight of how the two weren't paying attention to the movie at all and were instead whispering softly into each other ears and occasionally giggling, Kristoff had had enough.

He stood up quickly and went over to switch the lights on, succeeding in catching the two girls' attentions. "I forgot that I had to go grocery shopping today, so I'll be leaving now… See you tomorrow Anna." With that, the blond took heavy steps to the front door and slipped on his shoes, preparing to leave when he felt a hand grasp at his arm. Knowing who it was, he turned around to see Anna looking slightly confused.

"What's wrong Kristoff? Did something happen?" Kristoff slowly exhaled. So Anna really wasn't aware of why he was leaving? She wasn't aware that she hadn't said a word to him after the movie had started when they were on _their_ date together? Maybe Hans was right. Maybe coming over for a house date did answer some of his questions.

"Look Anna, I want to be honest with you. This was supposed to be _our _date. Yet you were spending the whole time hanging onto your sister almost like…like she was the one you were dating!" It felt like a relief to let out his thoughts, but Kristoff couldn't help it when his voice hitched a bit at the end of his sentence.

Anna looked bewildered and let out a light laugh. "Yeesh, Kristoff. You should lay off on some of that porn you've been watching." She chuckled until she realized that Kristoff was looking not at all amused, and her eyes widened.

"Wait, you're not serious are you? Kristoff, we're sisters! That's just gross." Anna huffed and crossed her arms, various thoughts ran through her mind involving thoughts of Elsa, but she forced them away as Kristoff's voice rang in her ear again.

"I'm sorry Anna; I know I sound crazy. It's just… I need some time to think, okay? I'll see you in class though." With a forced smile, Kristoff walked off to his truck and drove off towards home

* * *

Anna didn't bother knocking as she stepped into Elsa's room. It was a few hours after Kristoff left and the sisters were left to finish the movie in uneasy silence; neither of the two knew what to say after the situation that'd occurred. The parents had come home, and the family had dinner together, as they often did. The two girls had left for their own rooms afterwards, needing to tend to their own business. After the strawberry blonde attempted to finish the weekend's homework with no avail, she decided that talking to Elsa might make her feel a little better.

The younger girl's eyes moved around the room until they settled on Elsa. Her sister laid on her stomach, immersed in her novel that Anna remembered seeing in her sister's hand earlier that day. Seeing as the blonde was distracted, Anna crept up behind her, wanting to give her sister a scare. She couldn't help it when her eyes wandered to the words on the book Elsa was reading.

Anna's eyes widened when she realized what she was reading. "'She threw her head back and uttered a guttural moan', huh?" At Anna's voice, Elsa jumped and nearly smashed the top of her head into Anna's chin. The older girl whipped her head around and closed her book with a 'thud'.

"Anna! When did you get here?" The blonde was taking shallow breaths, and Anna wasn't sure if it was because of being scared shitless by her intrusion or by what she was reading. Maybe it was a bit of both.

"Just wanted to come talk to you. But what are you reading?" Anna quirked a brow and watched with amusement as Elsa's face flushed a bright pink and her pupils darted every which way that wasn't near her sister.

She cleared her throat unnecessarily and gave an answer in a quivering voice. "Look, it's not what you think. This really is a decent novel; you just coincidentally managed to catch a glimpse of a particular scene. Trust me, Anna: this-this scene is really important in the plot progression. I've read this book before so I know that-"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, it's okay, Elsa! I was just teasing you!" Anna grabbed a hold of Elsa by the shoulders and had to hold back a smile that was threatening to come out. Elsa was so cute when she tried to defend herself.

The blonde pulled herself up into a sitting position and coughed, trying to regain some of her dignity and composure. She decided to not go back onto the subject beforehand, fearing doing do might send her into a heart attack.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Anna sat down on the bed and took her sister's hands in hers. The strawberry blonde immediately sprang into what she wanted to say. She talked about Kristoff—about how she might have fucked up everything (while carefully skimming around what Kristoff had mentioned about her and Elsa acting like a couple in front of him—it was too weird of a subject to breach) and how Kristoff deserved so much more.

As much as it pained Elsa to listen to this particular rant, she stayed by her sister's side, providing comfort when a lull in her sister's rant allowed her to and generally listening. If Elsa was honest with herself, she was actually feeling a little glad that the couple was fighting. However, the immediate guilt from feeling fortunate of Anna's plight that followed afterwards doused all feelings of mirth. When her younger sister started tiring from overworking herself, Elsa carefully moved her up further in the bed and draped a blanket over the now dosing girl. She flicked off the lights and got back onto the bed, leaning down to kiss the unconscious girl on the forehead and whispering a soft 'goodnight, Anna'. Then, she burrowed into the bed next to Anna and falling into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**AN: Yeah... I sort of lost internet connection, so my promise of the chapter being available "next week" turned to "next month". Oops.**


End file.
